


Levels of Comfort

by completelyhopeless



Series: Shirt Theft [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Gen, friends would just be happy to see friends happy so that's why it could be gen, shirt theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is dancing. In his shirt. This can't be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levels of Comfort

* * *

She was dancing in his t-shirt.

Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, the world's deadliest assassin, was dancing around the safehouse in nothing but his t-shirt.

Clint licked his lips and swallowed and chose his words very carefully. “Did I... Am I hallucinating?”

Natasha laughed.

He decided then and there that she could steal every shirt he ever owned and he wouldn't care. That laugh, that smile, it was all worth it.

Even if he had to be hallucinating.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to assume that with the work they do and the closeness they have as partners, they're used to each other being in various states of undress for any number of reasons, and it's not necessarily anything that she's in just a shirt in front of him. He might even have seen more without them ever acting on that, which is why I say this could just be a friend being happy to see their friend happy.
> 
> I don't mind it being romantic, either, but I'm being stubborn and saying it doesn't have to be anything that she was wearing the shirt with nothing else, because I didn't write it as a piece after they'd had sex. It was meant the other way. I chose the lack of additional clothes as both his reason for thinking he was hallucinating and for the amount of unspoken trust and how comfortable they are with each other.


End file.
